


Double Choice

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Fics written during class [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Charlie is a sneaky little shit, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, passing notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Dean knows Castiel, the cute guy from his English class, doesn’t like him. Charlie is not so sure.ORThe one where Charlie is a manipulative little shit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fics written during class [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606447
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Double Choice

“He’s just so cute.” Dean whined. “But he is probably too focused on school work, or doesn’t like me, or isn’t even gay!”

“Maybe, but I think differently.” Charlie, one of his best friends, commented.

“What? Your gay-dar goin’ off?” Benny plopped down next to a Dean, quickly joining the conversation.

“Actually, yes.”

“Wait, who we talkin’ bout again?” Benny asked.

“Castiel.” Dean said.

“You know, the dark-haired guy in English.” Charlie clarified.

“You should ask him out.” Benny advised.

“Are you crazy?” Dean hissed. “He doesn’t like me.”

“Whatever you say, brother.”

*

Castiel, the man in question, was studiously taking notes in English when a folded paper with his name on his desk.

He turned, looking for the perpetrator. For the past couple of weeks he felt eyes on him, only to see no one looking at him.

He opened the note carefully, making sure and Ms. Mills wasn’t watching. The note read:  
Do you like me?  
Yes  
No  
-Dean Winchester  
Cas turned slightly to where the blond was sitting, catching him quickly turning his head to the front. Cas had to admit that he had a small crush on the boy. But a nagging voice in his head said that it was probably a prank, trick the nerdy gay kid. Cas pushes the thought to the back of his mind. Dean was a good guy, despite being on the football team, he didn’t sit with the jocks and always said hello to a shaggy-haired kid in the hallways that Cas assumes was his brother. Maybe Cas had a bit bigger crush on Dean than he liked to admit.

Cas checked yes and turned to pass it back to Dean, when the bell rang. Dean was out of the classroom before Castiel had a chance to stop him.

*

“Cas caught me watching him!” Dean moaned as he walked with Charlie down the hall.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Charlie comforted.

“He probably thinks I’m a creep.”

“He only caught you once, he probably just thinks you were staring into space.”

“Maybe.” He sighed, opening his locker. A paper fluttered to the ground and Dean scooped it up. Dean scanned the note, taking in the writing that was not his own yet was signed as his. He turned it over to find a name on the front.

Dean turned to Charlie. “What did you do!”

“I may have made it seem that you wrote Cas a note asking if he liked you back.”

“Oh my god.” Dean buried his face in his hands.

“What did he say?”

Dean peeked at the paper. “He said-he said yes!”

Dean heard Charlie cleat her throat and turned.

“Hello.” Castiel said softly.

“Hi.” Dean suddenly had an idea. “Wait just a second.”

He grabbed a paper from his locker and scribbled quickly before handing it to Cas.

He read it, and borrowed a pen from Dean before giving him back the paper.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I literally wrote this during class so blame my Science teacher for calling on me a bunch if it’s bad.


End file.
